Dream a Dream
by Infinitis
Summary: One-shot (Winter songfic) (Pre-kidnap) On a special cold winter’s night, little Celena gets a visit by a troublesome ‘shadow’ WAFF. Heehee


Dream a Dream

Intro (you can read, not necessary)

By…eheheheehhhh. Should I tell ye?

I got an epiphany!! No, not really. But I thought I would make a Christmassy songfic. And guess who about…

If anyone thought Dilandau&Celena, they will get 1$ in the mail someway or another wink wink

It's finals time and that's one of the many reasons I haven't done any fics for a while. I also got a new computer with a scanner Sooooooo happy.

I picked Dream a Dream (Charlotte Church & Billy Gilman©) because…well it was in my CharChuch CD gag. (Just te let ya know, somebody gave me the CD). And I like the song, plus…I don't think it's a Christmas song and I don't think Gaia celebrates Christmas. Maybe it's a winter song or New Age, I donno. The song kinda goes well with the pair and it's supposed to be a pre-kidnap ficcie. But, you know, I just got an idea and I need it to get out of my head.

Dilly: When do you stop making Ideas?

When I get a life and you are out of my head.

Disclaimer: Hmmm I have an Esca box set, an Esca movie CD, Esca movie…but I don't own the original Escaflowne idea (Doh) I wants dilly plushy!!!

Summary: One-shot Winter songfic (Dream a Dream) Pre-kidnap/ On a special cold winter's night, little Celena gets a visit by a troublesome 'shadow' WarmAndFuzzyFellingness aka WAFFles.

* * *

Dream a Dream 

By Infinitis

It seemed like it was the coldest winter night yet, or so thought the little girl that sat snuggled in her cozy white-blue princess sized bed. To some and possibly all, this five year old child was a recreation of a seraph. She had pink-white skin so close to porcelain that people mistake her as a life-like doll; that is… when she's sitting lady-like at her mother's dinner table. Her azure eyes mock the blue sky and pure colored oceans. The hair on her head seemed to glow with colors of gold and silver. To her mother, father, and elder brother, she was indeed an angel sent from heaven…when she behaves, of course.

The little seraph wraps her pale blue comforter closer to herself. _Berrrr,_ she went while closing her pretty eyes. When she opened them again, her orbs caught onto the bluish light that emitted from the window. She looks up to the starry sky and gaze at the moons that seem to shine brighter then all of the stars combined. The little girl loved the Silver Moon. Not like she didn't like the Mystic Moon, but she always preferred to set her eyes on the small pale purl. Most people on Gaia would look into the sky and be amazed by the Mystic Moon. But this girl, her gaze was set differently then others. She loved things small and unnoticed.

Outside, something seemed to make the untouched snow crunch. The startled little girl held her breath and covered her face deep within her comforter. For awhile, the noise didn't sound. This got the girl's curiosity. Slowly, the little seraph got out of her comfy bed, still wrapped like the snow people up north. Every baby step she made, the closer she got. Though, her footing was clumsy because she still had her eyes closed. She gropes for the near window, albeit scared. The girl finally touches the icy window sill. She then bends her knees so that she has an eye level view of the outside. Slowly but bravely, she opened her eyes only to see her window frosted over at the bottom. With a grunt, the little girl pushed her freezing window open. When she finished opening the window, the seraph rubbed and heated her icy hands to warm them again.

Another crunch is heard and the girl perks up, no longer afraid; just curious. The girl leans forward from her window, looking left then right. Finally, she sees a shadow below her. She knew it probably belongs to a person. The shadow seems to shake. Is it cold? The girl didn't look further in fear she would scare the person. Instead, she slowly steppes back to her bed still wrapped in her bundle of blankets, leaving the window open. The girl didn't know what to do. She wanted to help the person, but what if that person didn't want her help… The girl sat and thought. She remembered her mother saying that whenever things were bad, she sings to feel better. The child lit up! Maybe if she sang…the person would feel better and come in… The girl's face slowly shadowed. _It's a stupid idea_, she thought. She had her doubts. A few minutes later, the seraph heard a sneeze from outside. She winced afterwards.

_When the night is still,_

_And the sea is calm,_

_Lonely shadow, you call upon me._

A second seemed like a minute, but then a little head popped from under the window. The girl smiles. The 'shadow' had finally come out. She looks closer at the silhouetted figure. It's a boy. A boy that wore a light shirt and withered pants with hair that seemed to reflect the moons above, but…something looked different. The girl wanted the boy to come inside. She then sank farther in her covers, humbling herself.

_Lay by my side,_

_Fear not tonight,_

_Lonely shadow, you'll find a new light._

Slowly, the boy crawls over the window sill into the room and hunches in the shadows. He still looks scared. His mysterious eyes went back and forth, scanning the area. He then gave a humph of some kind of dissatisfaction. His eyes then fixed on the little girl. He gapes for awhile, just looking at the girl. This made the girl giggle. She then moves her hand from her blankets and taps it to her side making a sign for the boy to sit by her. The little girl could see his shadowed face scrunch up in hesitance. He cautiously walks to the bed with his head lowered to shadow his face. When he reached the side, the boy slightly looked up to the girl only to see her still smiling at him. With a quick reaction, he looked away.

"Please, come and sit by me," the little girl asks while scooting a bit to make more room. The boy's shoulders slacks in submission. He slowly climbs up the tall bed, but had a little trouble when the sheets started to slip off. The girl crawls toward the boy and helped him up. Both children flopped on the bed exhausted like they accomplished something no one had ever done before. The little seraph began to giggle at the whole situation. The boy unconsciously started to giggle with her. At the same time, the two children looked at each other. They were stuck. They couldn't move. Red met Blue. Fire met Water. Dark met Light. Ruby met Sapphire. The girl looks deep in the boy's orbs. She never met someone with red eyes before. The boy felt like he was sinking into an abyss of azure blue. He then suddenly shook his head and rose to sit up. The girl still gazed upon the boy and noticed something else different about him. She tried to suppress her gasp, but one she accidentally let it out, the boy turned around with a puzzled look.

_His skin…it's transparent_, she thought. The boy could tell that she could see his abnormality. He gave an angered look at her and sat at the edge of the bed. The boy looked at the window. Just looking outside gave him the shivers or was it because of the gust of wind that came in? When he started to slide off the bed to leave, he felt something warm on his shoulders. The boy saw that the girl placed her blanket upon his cold body. Albeit tempted to look back at her for thanks, he refused because of pride. His shoulders started to sag from weariness and his head began to nod.

_Dream a Dream_

_And see through angel's eyes_

_A place where we can fly away._

Against the boy's will, he turned to the not sitting girl, perplexed.

"Was that you singing?" he now asked. The girl nodded happily that he was talking to her now. She wanted to know more about him.

"What is that song?" The boy asked again while turning his gaze back to the window. The seraph moves to sit next to the boy.

"It's a folk song for winter nights." She moves her blanket on the boy so that both where sheltered from the cold night.

The girl opened her mouth, "Who are you? Why are you see-through?" She sets her golden-silver head on the boy's left shoulder. He blushes. Yet, his heart is somewhat in sorrow. The red-eyed boy sighs.

"…I don't know. I don't know for how long I've been like this…" The boy becomes silent. The little seraph didn't like the irritating quiet.

"My name is Celena…Celena Schezar." She smiles again to the boy hoping that he would cheer up again. For awhile, the transparent boy didn't look back at Celena, the girl. This saddened her.

Then, the boy broke the silence. "Could-could you sing…I mean…sing the rest of that song."

_Ride with me upon a shining star,_

_Above the moonlit sky_

_We will find Elysium…_

Celena stopped at the end of the last phrase. She wondered, what was Elysium? Is it heaven? The little girl lifted her head to look at the boy's face again… The edges of his face gave a little bit of a color, mostly white. His hair was the color of silver. _We look a lot alike_, she thought. Celena's mind wondered off again to look through the window.

"Do you think you're a ghost?" This question from the girl made the boy confused and he looked at Celena again.

The boy leaned back by his arms. "I don't remember having a real body…" He distorts his face and grunts in anger just as he leaned forward again; his elbow and hands holds his face in place. Celena leans to him with concern, but he looks away again. "Why am I not normal? It's like…I was born to this world without a shell, only a soul." He glanced to the side where the seraph sat beside him. "You know, you're the first person who can see me…" His voice lowered to a whisper at the end of his last sentence.

Celena could see depression in his eyes. She could see that this ghostlike boy was lonely. The girl decides to sing another verse.

_Hear the nightingale_

_Sing a lullaby_

_Lonely shadow, you'll find a new light._

The little seraph looks upon the solemn 'ghost' and moves closer to him. She brings both of her hands gently to his face so that she can see him better. To her amazement, his cheeks were warm like a human's, how odd.

"Boy," she started. His deep red eyes locks onto her azure orbs. "I hope…someday…sometime soon you will have a body so people can see you; and, so you won't be lonely again." Unexpectedly to the red-eyed boy, Celena encircled him in an embrace. At first, he blushed and was stiff with shock, but then loosened and rubbed the back of the girl's back. It kind of gave her a thank-you sign. She then let go of him while smiling with her silver-golden locks in her face as she sat back in an upright position.

The boy lay back down on the bed in weariness.

"You can stay for the night…or as long as you like, I really wouldn't mind." Celena lay beside the boy while gathering the winter blankets. He acknowledges with a sleepy nod and closed his eyes. Not long after, the girl notices the boy's steady sleeping breathing. She smiles deeply as she covers both of them with warm white-blue blankets. Celena snuggled up to the ghost boy, picking up his arm and letting her head sleep on his rising-lowering chest. She starts to sing in a whisper, lullaby-like.

_Dawn will be kind,_

_All will be bright,_

_Lonely shadow, rise from the darkness._

_Dream a Dream_

_And see through angel's eyes_

_A place where we can fly away._

_Ride with me upon a shining star,_

_Above the moonlit sky,_

_We will find Elysium…_

_

* * *

_

A door opens and a beautiful woman pokes her head in the dawn-filled room. She smiles as she sees her child sleeping soundly. The woman walks closer to the bed. A sight before her puzzled her mind. Her little angel seemed to have her arms around something and yet…there was nothing. The mother shook the thought off and said to herself that it was just an illusion. She walks to the open window and became flustered. As she lifted her dress to close it, a mysterious gust of wind came from the inside of the house and flew to the outside. This surprised the mother and she swore she saw a flick of silver hair… The woman put a hand on her head to see if she had a fever. None. She then walked to the window and closed the window.

* * *

Review?? I would like to know if anyone liked this songfic.

Lub ya'll.

Infinitis


End file.
